Nalia: A Raven in Flight
by PRDark1
Summary: After finding out her roots lead to the Auditore family, Nalia signs up for the IAA, otherwise known as the Italia Assassins Academy. But after a tragic event shakes her life, how will she continue the bloodline of the the most infamous Assassin known?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Don't retreat. Reload." ~Sarah Palin**_

**Prologue..**

**Nalia walked slowly through the hallways, exploring the complex with conflicting emotions. Emotions of curiosity, anxiety and any other emotion that got her blood pumping. She pursed her onyx-colored lips, finding no result in her search for the correct room. Eventually, Nalia came to a rest on the staircase linking the second and third floor. The hallways buzzed with the other students. Nalia made a wild guess that she was not the only student lost on the Campus.**

**The Italia Assassin Academy was a new start for Nalia. After tracing her family tree back, she found that her earliest roots led to the Auditore family, making her a descent of Ezio. At first, Nalia was pleased in hearing this. But the icy tendrils of anxiety eventually rooted in her gut. **

**Nalia looked up, as she had found a group of males giving her glances. She slightly tilted her head downwards, ignoring what seemed to be either appreciative stares, or Seniors singling out a Freshman to "initiate." She looked up again, but the group of boys were focused on another student. Nalia breathed a sigh of relief, before gripping her books a bit. **_**What are they planning..? **_**Nalia thought. She stood up, now rushing frantically, trying to act as if she knew what she was doing, or looking for a familiar face.**

**Eventually, Nalia arrived at her destination. Classroom 172. Her new homeroom. "I wonder what the new students are like? A bunch of Seniors looking to make my life here hell..?" Nalia muttered. She swung open the door, to find all stares on her. Her spine tingled with a slight nervous spasm.**

_**Welcome home, Nalia..**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Those who bring sunshine to the lives of others, cannot keep it from themselves." Anonymous_

Nalia found all eyes fixed on her. Most were appreciative stares, but some were stares of relative dullness. She could not stop from running a hand through her onyx colored hair. "Nalia..Adollu?" The male teacher asked.

"Umn…Yes." Nalia sputtered out slowly. She began to lightly fluster, as she found an empty desk. Without the need for permission, she had taken her seat. "May I just welcome most of you back, and for our new students, I extend a welcome to you, as well. Now, you should all find textbooks under your desks. If you'd put these books on your desks, I'd be very grateful." As the teacher spoke, Nalia felt a nudge on her shoulder. After feeling the sudden pressure, she turned to the source. A young male with satiny brown skin and jet black hair had come into view. "Uh, Hey." He said. His voice seemingly rang with a rugged tone. His eyes had drawn her into a seemingly endless void. "Hi.." Nalia barely got the single word out of her mouth. "My name's Hirotashi. Most of the people around her just call me Hiro." Hiro smiled as he spoke. Nalia found the need to twist one of her many black curls with her index. "If you just hang with me, I'll get you through this school." Hiro's voice had toned down to a whisper. "A lot of the Seniors here are real pains."

"-Now then, turn your textbook to page two-hundred and four, and we shall go over the downfall of the Borgia."

After the lunch bell had rang, Nalia had strided to her assigned locker. 241, to be exact. She stuffed her history books into the locker, but she missed one book that had fallen to the floor of the hallway. She bent down to pick it up, as an emerald sheet of folded paper had slipped out of one of the pages. She unfolded the complex sheet, and there had been an inscription

_Hirotashi: 1-789-193-7713_

_A boy's number on the first day. Dad's gonna freak, _Nalia thought to herself. She slipped the sheet of paper into her pocket, and strided down the hall. It was lunch break, and this allowed her a sense of freedom. Students are allowed to roam the school and enter any class they like. Nalia decided to have lunch outside, since the sun was high in the sky, and a cool breeze seemed to slice through the rays. She stepped through the cafeteria doors, and walked to where the employees had set up a buffet. Nalia was familiar to the foods of Italy, but she had somewhat knowledge of the American foods that graced the tables. After she grabbed what she liked, she strided outside to an empty table. Taking a seat, she placed the tray on the table, and ran another hair through her hair. It's a little more luscious today then she planned. After all, she wondered why she had gotten so many appreciative stares for no reason. She was the least bit of attractive in her own eyes, but as the saying goes, 'Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder.' Lost in her thoughts, she had not noticed that a blonde female was sneaking up behind her. "BOO!" She yelled. Nalia had jumped, and as she had did so, the female giggled. "Hi there. Didn't mean to scare you. I hear you're new around her. Just wanted to give you a warm welcome!" She smiled.

Nalia sighed a bit. "You're a senior, huh?" She asked. "No, not at all. Sophomore. My name's Rosalina by the way." Rosalina was attractive. Not attractive enough to provoke any thoughts from Nalia. "Anyway, you mind if I have lunch with you?" Rosalina asked, before smiling innocently. "Do whatever you want. I could use some company," Nalia said, as she had taken a bite of her apple. "I love your hair, by the way." Rosalina said. "Nice impression on the first day. Get the kind of hair to make the boys drop into a lustrous trance." She quipped. This provoked a slight laugh from Nalia. "I wasn't planning to have hair like this," Nalia said. "But hey, at least I make a good impression."

"Very true," Rosalina said. "Never seen a freshman try to get a lasting impression though. I didn't even do that." Nalia shrugged. "I guess it's because I'm new to this place. My dad sent me here because my ancestor is a top assassin or something." Nalia half-said, half-groaned. "Really? Who?" Rosalina quizzically asked. "Um..Ezio Auditore, I believe." Nalia said. "Lucky! He was a great assassin. Handsome too." Rosalina said with a sly smile. "Some say he was a real ladies man." Nalia rolled her eyes. "I certainly don't have that gland." She said. Rosalina giggled a bit. "You're pretty though. You have a chance." Rosalina said. "Anytime you need some help, just call me, okay?" Rosalina slipped a folded sheet of paper into Nalia's pocket, before walking away.

Nalia had half a mind to call her new friends, but she was too tired to do that. She had sat up in bed, her eyes on the TV. She was clad only in a corset, and a pair of pajama pants. She had marveled at how she had grown since eighth grade; she was becoming more and more like a woman. If only she'd know how to go through with that process. She buttoned up her corset a bit more, not desiring another lecture about showing too much breast skin around the family. After doing this, she had slipped the covers over her form, shut off the television, and drifted off to sleep.

_End_


End file.
